


Virtually My Lover

by TangentDreams2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentDreams2/pseuds/TangentDreams2
Summary: Sonic Boom lemon. Tails creates virtual reality devices for all his friends. Sonic doesn't quite use it the way it's intended. When Amy finds out what he's been doing to her virtual character, she uses it to her advantage.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. The Virtual

Sat back in his hammock overlooking the ocean view, Sonic sighed contently as he relaxed for the first time that week. After a long week of saving the Gogobas, saving the village from Eggman and running mundane chores, he was finally able to get some much needed relaxation.

Or so he hoped.

His communicator beeped. Groaning, the blue hedgehog sat up in his hammock and clicked on the button to answer the call. "Sonic here."

"I've finally finished!" His fox friend cheered through the device.

Sonic looked rather confused by his friend's happy outburst. Finished what exactly? "May need a little more detail there, Tails."

"Just come over!"

The hero groaned, switching off the communicator, he got up from the hammock and stretched. So much for relaxing. He took off to see his best friend. Bursting through the workshop door, Sonic instantly noticed the fox wearing a pair of high tech goggles across his eyes. It seemed as though he was fighting. The fox waved his hand around like he was carrying something and whacked the air around him.

"Easy there, dude!" Sonic dodged the attacks. Oh, he probably couldn't see him right now. Sonic stepped forward, avoiding his best friend's attacks and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Eeek!" Tails squealed. The goggles quickly came off as Tails became aware he wasn't alone. He noticed Sonic waving at him. "Oh hey. You're here."

"Yeah. You called me?" The hedgehog then noticed there were more high tech goggles on Tails' shelf. "What are these things?"

"I call them the UVRS. Ultimate Virtual Reality Systems! Got too distracted by the game to think of a proper name." He placed his own UVRS onto the shelf. The devices were colour coded. "Each one has one of us as characters! Just put it on and you can play as yourself in virtual reality! Or you can pick one of the other UVRS devices to play as one of the others. I've made two options. You can either play as the character or you can interact with the character. The options are limitless! You know, hence why it's the Ultimate Virtual Reality System. Try one out!"

Limitless eh? Was he finally able to race against himself and see just how awesome he looked in everyone else's eyes? He scanned the various colours on the shelf. So, by using his common sense, blue would be his virtual character. He put the blue virtual reality system on. The digital reality booted up in front of his very eyes. "Whoa. This is pretty good so far." The word, **start** appeared in front of him. "Uh, how do I start this thing?" The screen changed in response to Sonic saying start.

"Oh, it has voice command. You can also just think of the actions you want done." The genius grabbed a suit, along with a pair of gloves from the top shelf. "This suit is designed with haptic technology. Wear it with the goggles and you'll experience all the motions the character feels or inflicts on you."

"Wow. You've really outdone yourself, bud." A character began to form in front of him. Finally, he could try out his speed on the fastest hedgehog alive! Only... That character wasn't him. "Huh?" The character finally appeared in front of him. "Amy?" Sonic groaned. "Tails. You've mixed up the colours for these."

"What? You're kidding right?" The fox looked bewildered by his simple mistake. "Guess I got your character mixed up with Amy's. I can fix it for you if you want? I'll just need to take it back." The fox held out his hand to take the goggles back from Sonic.

What was it that Tails said again? These characters could do whatever you asked them? Just by thinking about what you wanted them to do? Huh, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. He took off the goggles and held them at his side, away from Tails. "I'll test it out some more. Don't want anymore bugs, do ya?" He grabbed the suit off the shelf. "I'll try this out for you too."

Unaware of Sonic's intentions, Tails shrugged, allowing his best friend to take the equipment with him. "Just bring them back by Thursday. I'm gonna show them to the others."

"No worries. Gotta dash!" He took off and raced back to his shack. Limitless virtual reality. A virtual Amy... A limitless virtual Amy that would do anything he said or thought. He grinned mischievously to himself. Yes, it was probably not what Tails designed it for. It was probably wrong to use his friend for his own entertainment too. But being a youthful male with natural reproductive hormones, it was only natural, healthy even, to satisfy his own desires and needs. It kept him focused during battle and relieved stress. So it wasn't so bad, was it?

Besides, it's not like she or anyone had to know what he was going to use it for.

Upon reaching his humble shack, the blue hedgehog wasted no time in slipping into the suit and gloves. He placed the goggles back on. "Alright. Let's see what this baby can do." He sneered as the virtual world began to boot up. "Start." he commanded the system to begin the sequence. Amy's character appeared before him. The words **interact** and **synchronise** popped up next to her. He chose the interactive mode.

"Hey!" Amy waved at him. He waved back at her. Of course, her AI was going to appear friendly and completely platonic until he thought otherwise. How did he change things up? Actually, how did he changed anything? Tails really needed a manual with these things. Did he really just have to think about the things he wanted? "Hmm, well I don't think we need such a techno background. How about something more familiar?" The thought of his shack triggered the environment to change to his home. "Now we're talking."

So it was as simple as just thinking. Now that the environment was how he liked it, time to change her. He thought of Amy wearing a bathing suit. A one piece. Just to be on the safe side. The character faded for a moment and returned in a red swimsuit. She twirled around in the swimsuit. "What do you think?" She asked, continuing to move around in the new outfit.

He almost felt guilty for his actions. Not quite enough to stop though. "Very nice." He grinned. This was priceless. The real Amy would never dress up (or in this case, dress down) for him. She would most likely nag him about how objectifying his actions were and how he needed to participate in one of her classes on how to treat women. He probably deserved that but having his own show from the cute girl was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity. He wasn't going to let his conscience make him feel guilty this time.

So he saw the one piece. Cute. But what about a two piece? He sneered to himself as the character once again faded and appeared in a bikini in front of him. A pink bikini with white polka dots on it. The skirt on the bottoms was frilly, another cute style for her.

Dang she would so kill him for this. The character giggled as he stared at her. "You like this one?" That was an understatement. Was this character based off the real Amy? Is this what she looked like beneath her usual outfit? If she did, he was wanting to see her more often. He bit his lip. The temptation to just reach out and grab her was getting stronger. The things he would do to her if he could...

Oh wait. He could. Sonic looked down at the haptic gloves and grinned even more. "Let's see how realistic these things are." He stepped forward, holding out his hands until he eventually reached her. His hands grasped her hips, gently rubbing the area. He could feel warmth against his hands through the gloves. The sensation of holding onto something. He gulped. Man, he was glad no one could see this.

Amy giggled again, not faltering at his touch at all. In fact, she was more than happy to have his hands on her. At least the character was having a good time too. "What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"Many things." He thought aloud to himself. He looked down at the suit. How did the rest of the suit work? He thought of her touching him, running her hands down his chest and massaging his back quills.

She obeyed instantly, caressing his chest tenderly, slowly moving closer to him and bringing her hand ups gradually from his chest, to his shoulders, to his back quills. "Do you like that?" She appeared to be so close to him now, he could feel her body temperature radiate on the suit.

"Yeah." The suit was great. It really did feel like she was with him, massaging him. He could get used to this. She continued to massage him, smiling brightly at him the whole time. Over time, he began to question what else she could do. He had kept her for his own entertainment, why not have a show? She faded, reappearing in a black chemise and stockings, attached to suspenders. He looked her up and down, letting out a shocked chortle. "Oh boy, I'm in trouble."

"Sit down, Sonic." An AI giving him demands, well done Tails. He listened to her command, carefully walking over to his chair by the table, not taking his eyes off her. She followed his gaze until he sat down. She approached him, walking dangerously sultry. Geez, he was making her into a menace. She danced for him, her once innocent and cute persona fading from his memory. She moved seductively between his legs, parting them further as she danced to the ground. She grinned at him throughout her entertainment for him. He had really changed her algorithm from friendly, platonic interaction, to sultry temptress.

He was enjoying himself far too much to care about his actions now. His lust was clouding his judgement. He touched her, feeling her waist and swaying hips. She didn't protest of course, she simply kept dancing for him. He pulled her close, her hips moving against his arousal. He held back his groans as the artificial girl moved dangerously close to him. He wanted to kiss her, tease her, return the treatment. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he attempted to kiss her, only to feel nothing.

Of course, his lips were haptic technology free. Neither of them could provide such intimacy during their time together. His failure to kiss her brought him back to reality. He had just tried to kiss an AI. He was practically kissing the air right now. Heck, he was practically fondling the air around him.

The AI Amy sat in his lap and smiled at him. "What do you need Sonic?"

"Uh, maybe we should call it a night." She nodded at him, continuously smiling. "End session." She faded completely, leaving him to question exactly what he was thinking when he decided to solicit his friend as his personal dancer. He cringed. Perhaps a shower was necessary right about now. Removing the UVRS gear, the hedgehog looked around his shack for a hiding spot for the gear. He didn't need his friends witnessing what he had been doing on the device.

He placed the UVRS behind his plant pot. Now that he knew how to work the device, as well as what he couldn't do with the artificial Amy, maybe the next session would be a little more adventurous.

* * *

Man, he was in trouble now. While the blue hedgehog had managed to keep his private sessions with the UVRS a secret from everyone, he found himself becoming addicted to the contraption. From the moment he woke up, he would treat himself to a show from the pink hedgehog. If he managed to slip away from his friends during the day, he was hooked on the virtual reality system. And nighttime? His most active time. He found his new craving. Although he wasn't sure if the device was the hook or Amy herself.

Speaking of Amy. Awkward. The cute yet formidable female had become an unmanageable trigger to his arousal. Whenever he looked at her or heard her speak, he instantly pictured her wearing the clothes (or lack of) he fabricated on her character. This made being around her a lot harder.

While he had always had a thing for the girl, it was controllable. Once upon a time, he didn't see her as this sex symbol. She was the pretty, girly, headstrong hedgehog. Albeit, a little bossy and too sensible for his liking at times but eh, it wasn't a biggie.

Only, it would be a biggie if she were to find out about what he was doing to her cyber counterpart.

Thursday came around faster than his feet. With his friends soon arriving at the workshop to play on Tails' virtual reality systems. Sonic acted aloof towards Tails in regards to his "missing" device. No way he was giving that thing back. He didn't even know how to clear off his data.

"Are you sure you checked your shack properly? It couldn't have gone far." Tails insisted that the blue hedgehog tried to look again for his invention. He had spent far too long making this systems for Sonic to lose one in less than a week.

Sonic shrugged. "I looked around twice for it Tails. I'm sorry! I just can't find it."

The fox frowned. "I wanted us all to play together in virtual reality. How are we supposed to do that without five devices?"

"We can take turns! Sharing is caring and all that..."

"That won't be the same." Tails sighed, upset that his plans were ruined.

Guilt rained over his head at Tails' deflated appearance. He wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Don't feel sad, bud. Sticks doesn't even like that stuff so the four of us can play it."

"But Amy would want to play as herself."

"She can play as me. Who doesn't want to be like me anyway?" He rubbed his friend's head in a patronising manner and went to go raid his fridge in his shack. Growling to himself out of frustration, Tails decided to take matters into his own hands. If Sonic couldn't find the UVRS, no doubt Amy could.

He switched on his communicator to speak to the pink hedgehog. "Amy, come in."

"Amy here. What's the matter Tails?" The pink hedgehog answered the call.

Tails looked around for Sonic before requesting his request. No doubt the speed demon would go ballistic if he found out he had gotten someone to raid his shack. Still, if he wanted to see his device again, he would have to get some help. "Are you still on your way?"

"Yes."

"Are you anywhere near Sonic's shack?"

She paused. "Yes... Why?"

Again, Tails looked around before speaking. "Sonic's got one of my UVRS devices-"

"One of your what?"

"The game system I've invited you all round to play with. Anyway, he says he's lost it. I know you'd be able to find it."

Amy stood outside Sonic's shack and looked over at the blue hedgehog's home. Sonic would go ballistic if he caught her snooping through his stuff. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to break into Sonic's home and raid the place to find your device?"

"Yeah, that's the jist of it."

"Tails. You know what Sonic's like with his privacy. If he found out I was there..."

"I'll take all the blame. Please Amy. The UVRS device that Sonic has is your character, if we can't find it, you can't play as yourself."

Wait. Sonic had taken her character home with him? Not his own? Why? Intrigued, the pink hedgehog began to walk into his shack. It was so easy to break in when he didn't have a door. "Alright. Let me know if Sonic's coming back."

Wow. She actually agreed. He smiled with relief. "Got it. Thanks Amy."

They switched off their communication. Time to get snooping. She looked around the minimalistic shack. There couldn't be many hiding places in this place. She thought aloud. "If I were Sonic, where would I hide things?" She searched around his hammock and table, checked for any unhinged floorboards for any secret compartments, she checked the grand mast keeping the shack intact. No. Where would he put such a device?

"Maybe he has lost it." She thought aloud once more. She leaned against the wall, next to Sonic's big flower pot. Her eyes caught a streak of blue on the floor. She looked behind the plant and discovered the device and suit. "Seriously Sonic?" Such an amateur's attempt at hiding something. He obviously didn't want anyone to find it. Either that, or he had been playing around near the window and dropped it there? Nah, hiding it sounded more accurate.

She picked up the UVRS and examined it. Blue streaks running across the metal plating. Strange. Wasn't this supposed to have her character in the system? Curious, she placed the device across her eyes. The system began to boot up. The word **start** appeared before her eyes. She blinked. How did this thing work? Maybe she needed the gloves? She lifted the goggles and grabbed the gloves, slipping them over her hands before going back into the virtual reality. She moved her hands around. No, that wasn't it. "How do you start this thing?"

The system activated on voice command, startling the pink hedgehog. A character began to form in front of her. The outline was definitely her. As her features began to appear, Amy gasped at her outfit. She was wearing lingerie. A red, body hugging chemise, accompanied with red stocking. "W-what?" She blushed deeply. Why would her character be wearing something like that? Did Tails set her up to wear something so provocative? Wait... No. It couldn't be... Had Sonic set her character up to wear this?

Was that why he told Tails he lost the device?

The words **interact** and **synchronise** appeared in front of her. Again, she tried using the gloves to hover over the words. That didn't work. "I need to find out what that hedgehog's been doing to my character..." She sighed. "Maybe I need to use the interact option." The words vanished from sight and the character appeared in the middle of the screen. The background transformed into Sonic's shack.

"Hello again Big Blue. I have missed you." Her character waved towards her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Amy gasped. That was it. Sonic had taken the device and had been using it for his own twisted pleasure. That's why he lied to Tails about losing it. Oh that hedgehog was so dead!

She stared back at her artificial counterpart who did nothing but smile back at her, standing with one hand on her hip. She then twirled around in her provocative outfit from the lack of interaction. Amy rolled her eyes at the AI. Sonic really had her playing the naughty but sweet type in such an outfit.

"Would you like to dress me up?" Icons of clothing appeared around her. Bathing suits, lingerie, suggestive casual attire. Were these options already used by Sonic?

"Let's go for the casual one. At least you'll have some dignity." She told her AI counterpart. The character disappeared, returning in Sonic's choice of casual attire. It was a blue, short, close fitted jumpsuit with a zip down the front. She adorned fingerless gloves, white stockings and red shoes. A little more covered up by still too risque for her kind of style. "Sonic..." She growled.

"Do you like this outfit?" She asked, twirling around in the jumpsuit.

"No. Not particularly..." Amy frowned.

Her algorithm appeared to be in raunchy mode, she approached the pink hedgehog, holding onto the zipper. "Do you want to undress me?"

"Wha-?!" Amy ripped the device off her face. She held the device in her hands at a good distance. That poor character. Her algorithm was so corrupted by Sonic's shenanigans that she was stuck in this unchaste behaviour. She turned the device in her hands, how did you reset this thing?

Wait. She couldn't do that. If she did, Sonic would know she was snooping. Blast that horny hedgehog!

But that wasn't truly how she felt. She wanted to feel mad, angry for his actions. But she wasn't. In fact, she was quite the opposite. His actions were objectifying, demeaning, maybe even sexist. So why did she feel so empowered?

The most handsome, heroic hedgehog in the village and her heart throbbing crush had been getting his pleasure from her body. Dressing her, interacting with her character. Did that mean he was attracted to her?

Maybe she could use this to her advantage. But first, he needed to be taught a lesson. She activated her communicator to speak with Tails. "Tails. Are you there?"

The fox had been inversed in his UVRS, along with Sonic and Knuckles when he heard his communicator going off. He removed the device and looked down at his communicator. "Uh, I'll just take this outside. Better signal and all." He lied. He zipped outside and answered the call. "Any clues?"

She looked at the system in hand. It probably wasn't best to give the device back whilst her character was a little to not safe for work. "Uh, no. Sorry Tails."

Tails sighed. "Guess I'll just make another. Are you still coming?"

"Yes... I just need to do something first. Shouldn't be too long." She ended the call and placed the device back where she found it. She then left Sonic's shack to get her plan in action.

* * *

The boys were playing on their UVRS devices just outside the workshop. The lack of spacial awareness caused one too many accidents, resulting in the four going outside. Tails was pretending to fly his plane, Knuckles was punching the ground and Sonic was running around in circles. Sticks stood by, witnessing her friends succumb to being made mindless by the machines on their faces. She shook her head.

"It's really happening. They said I was crazy but it's happening before our very eyes! Mass mind control! See how it's turning you all into mindless zombies!"

"Sticks. We're just playing a game." Sonic stopped spinning around in circles and shrugged at the badger.

"You can still join us. Your device is still on the shelf." Tails added.

Sticks crossed her arms. "You may have gotten those two to fall for your mind controlling device but you won't take me alive! When you all turn into zombies, don't expect me to spare any of ya... You're all going dooown..." She glared at the boys.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Amy's voice came from the distance. Sticks, being the only one that could see her, turned to the approaching hedgehog.

"It's about time you showed up. These guys are trying to corrupt-" She paused in mid sentence. "Have you gotten a job as a formula one racer?"

Amy raised her eyebrow but soon realised she was referring to the new outfit. She had spent her time trying to create the exact replica of the casual outfit Sonic had made her character wear. She looked down at herself. "Oh this? No. I thought I'd try out a new style."

The boys took off their devices and looked to Amy to see what the fuss was about. Sonic froze instantly, gawping at the pink hedgehog in her new clothes. He knew that outfit. Oh god. She found the device didn't she? She knew about his naughty plaything. His spikes flared with anxiety, counteracting his hidden arousal. His fantasy was parading around in front of him. Oh boy. This was bad. Really bad.

"So. What do you guys think?" Amy twirled around in her outfit, mimicking her virtual doppelganger.

"It looks nice." Tails agreed. Smiling at the hedgehog.

"Yeah. You look like a... a, uh... Guy that drives cars!"

"A racer?" Tails corrected the echidna.

"That's what I said, Tails." He leaned over towards Sonic. "This guy is sooo slow." He mumbled to the blue leader. Sonic was far too mesmerised to respond.

Tails noticed Sonic's quiet nature. "Sonic?"

Amy approached the blue hedgehog, smiling as bright as her character would. "What's wrong Sonic? Don't you like my outfit?"

He stared at her, watching as she once again twirled around in front of him. She had a grin on her face. A smug one at that. So she was playing with him. If he confronted her on her outfit, everyone would probably find out. If he acted as on edge and mesmerised by her appearance as he already was, they'd find out about his madden crush on the girl.

The only option left was to act unfazed. "Eh. It's not bad." He lied. She was actually doing a very good job at getting him turned on.

"Thanks! So you don't think it's too much? Or too little?" She whispered the last part, causing him to gulp. His eyes did a quick scan of her. Rounded bust threatening to break out of the small outfit, rounded hips like the ones he had been touching on her character, fingerless gloves giving her a daring look, legs exaggerated by the long white stockings and the shiny red shoes perfect for trying to catch him and smash a hammer into his skull.

"No. All good." He responded quickly. He turned to the rest of the gang and smiled nervously. "Geez, this weather right? Far too hot to be baking out here. Better go inside." He dashed to Tails' shack in a haste.

"That was odd..." Tails watched as his best friend ran into his home.

"Yeah. The weather is always like this. Unless it changes conveniently for the story." Knuckles agreed.

"I'll just go and check on him." Amy said as she began to walk over to the Tails' home. Opening the front door, she found the hedgehog pacing around the room, too lost in thought to acknowledge her presence. She stood behind him until he bumped into her.

"Ah! Amy..." He began to back away from her slowly. "Look, I know what you're gonna say?"

"Do you now?" She slowly walked towards him.

"Y-yeah." He was so focused on the girl in front of him, he failed to notice that he had walked backwards, into a wall. He bumped into the wall gently. With Amy closing in on him, he didn't have anywhere to go.

"What am I going to say Sonic? Enlighten me." She pulled out her hammer, holding it behind her back.

Oh man. He was so dead. The way his heart was racing, he'd more likely die from a heart attack than her hammer. "H-how I objectified you." He held his hands up in front of his face. She could hit him anywhere. Just not the face. "I'm sorry, okay?"

She dropped her hammer behind her. "That wasn't what I was gonna say."

He lowered his hands slightly, looking at the hammer on the floor before looking back at her. "Wait. You weren't?"

"No. In fact, I was going to ask if..." She placed his hand onto her zipper, on the front of her jumpsuit. "You wanted to undress me?"

He froze again, trying to process whether he had heard her correctly. Did she just say what he thought she had said? He looked at her, baffled by the sudden change of events. More shockingly, her behaviour. "What?"

"I got dressed up for you, big blue. Don't you want to help me dress down?" He still had his hand on her zipper, his hand now shaking as he fought the temptation to rip it down. She was acting just like her doppelganger. Only this time, she was real. The real Amy Rose (who had likely raided his home whilst he was here) had found out his little secret and instead of lecturing him, she was giving him his fantasy. He would have been a fool to pass that opportunity up. But what if this was all a part of her trap? Eh, who cares? Even if this was a part of her trap, he'd still get to at least see the real version of her underneath that zipper.

For a moment, he contemplated how to handle the situation. Rationality told him to confess to his bad ways and agree to stop doing what he had been doing to her character on the UVRS. His hormones however were telling him to cease the chance given to him before she changed her mind.

And so he ceased the opportunity.

He yanked the zipper down and switched their positions, pinning his pink friend against the wall. She yelped at the speed of his actions before his lips smashed against hers. His kiss was lustful. He hungrily dominated her lips and gripped onto her hips. She instantly melted, moaning into the kiss and allowed him to ravish her.

The sound of her moaning filled him with the confidence to roam her body. He moved his hands within the zipped down outfit and caressed her hips, gradually moving up until he reached her bra cladded breasts. He massaged her breasts through the fabric, gently squeezing them. It was a lot better than his experience with her VR counterpart. She was softer, warmer and much more arousing.

She was loving this. Her crush was literally all over her. Kissing her, caressing her, wanting her. He couldn't get enough of her right now. Even when they were in Tails' shack, possibly moments from getting caught by the whole gang, he didn't care. All that mattered, was her. That, made her feel powerful. Her hands rested against his face, equalling his level of passion into the kiss.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them against the wall. She gasped, her eyes widening at his actions. He broke their kiss, bringing his lips down to her neck. He kissed her neck tenderly, locking her trapped hands in his. She moaned breathlessly, gripping his hands tightly as the waves of pleasures flowed through her. She had never felt the way she did before. It felt good, amazing in fact. She wanted more. She needed him now.

The sound of the door clicking open alerted the blue hedgehog. In a split second, the hedgehog broke away from his pink team member and pulled the zipper back up. He dashed out of the window and sprinted back to his shack.

"You guys okay in... Here...?" Tails asked as he opened the door. The fox and his friends saw Amy, leaning against the wall, her hands now down at her sides. She looked flustered with a deep blush on her face. "Uh, are you okay Amy?"

The girl immediately covered her chest by instinct. She felt the fabric covering her breasts. Looking down, she realised she was zipped back up. Oh Sonic. At least he thought of her dignity before bailing on her to face the music alone. She smiled nervously at her friends. "Just a little cold is all. This weather, huh?"

"It's the middle of summer." Sticks looked confused.

"I'm gonna take off. I think I'm catching a fever." She lied as she began to walk out the shack. "See you later guys." She left her friends all confused.

"Did anyone else find that strange?" Tails asked.

Sticks sniffed the air. "Not as strange as Amy smelling like Sonic." she sniffed again. "Oh and pheromones."

"Pheromones? Is that a disease? That explains the fever. We'd better stay away from her!" Knuckles insisted.

Tails and sticks frowned at the echidna. Looking around the room again, the fox realised who wasn't in sight. "Hang on. Where's Sonic?"


	2. The Reality

He circled around his shack with his hands running through his spiked quills. The hedgehog was tormented. Mentally tortured by the events of the last week. He was in deep. Deep in infatuation, obsession, lust... love?

This whole week, that pink hedgehog had been fixated in his mind. The centre of all his thoughts. His burning desire. Emphasis on burning. She was burning away at him, an enigma with no answer. The thought of Amy came around so often, he was debating if he needed to see a doctor. This level of yearning was unnatural, just... wrong.

And yet he couldn't help it. The desire was so great, he could feel her just by the thought of her. Hear her moans echoing, taste her on his tongue. Eugh, it wasn't healthy. It was affecting him a lot more than he anticipated. In that moment, when he had her against the wall, ravishing her, it was thought to be a moment of release. To spill his growing frustration his fun on the UVRS had caused. Now, he wanted her again. He wanted more of her. At this point, she was an necessity.

But he couldn't bring himself to confront her on the whole situation. He knew that she knew about his antics. Most likely, she knew that he knew that she knew. Thus, it was awkward. Instead of properly apologizing to her, like rationality had suggested, he skipped over that and went with his hormones, making this situation way more complicated.

Besides, she hadn't confronted him either. They had seen one another during the week and rather than talking about their little fiasco, they simply smiled bashfully at one another, avoided being in one another's personal company. They were both just... Awkward.

No doubt their friends probably noticed too. With the pair continuously refusing to look at one another and maybe bumping into one another accidentally-on-purpose too many times too often, their behaviour most likely didn't go unseen.

If only he hadn't let his hormones think for him. If he had just given Tails the device back when he realised his character had been switched with Amy's, he wouldn't be so lost in the mix of these emotions he couldn't explain. He wouldn't have a friendship on the brink.

He couldn't carry on like this for much longer. With every aspect of his life being affected by his actions, he had to do something about all this. He had to confront Amy on what he did, what they did and decide on what they would do about it.

His communicator beeped, knocking the hedgehog back into reality. He groaned. "Don't be something to do with Eggman. Please don't make this something to do with Eggman..." He begged. He reluctantly answered the call. "Sonic here."

"Sonic I-" Amy's concerned voice came through the speaker of the communicator. She paused in mid sentence. He heard her sigh. "Can we talk?"

Yes! What luck he had been gifted. "Ames, hi!" He could have smacked himself for sounding so desperately excited to hear from her. He cleared his throat and tried to recover his blunder. "Yeah. Sure. No prob." He played it cool despite his heart ready to burst.

"Really? Great!" She sounded just as desperately excited as he did. He heard her giggling nervously, playing off her embarrassment. "Okay. Did you wanna come to my place?"

Oh. That itself sounded particularly dangerous. Him and her, alone? At her place? With his hormones still wanted to enrapture the girl? _Oh my God. Get a hold of yourself, Sonic. You're not feral._ He shook his head violently, ridding his mind of the naughty thoughts. His hormones had done enough damage at it was. "That's cool. Just say when."

"Now?"

"Uh... I can be there in 20 minutes?"

"That's fine... So I'll see you then."

"See ya, Ames." He ended the call and performed a quick victory dance. He couldn't believe his luck. Finally, they could sort out their issues and things could finally go back to normal. Before he went to Amy's, there was just one more thing that had to be done. Discipline.

He went to have a cold shower. With any luck, that would keep his mind in the check.

* * *

The blue hedgehog came to a halt outside his pink friend's front door. He simply stood there, contemplating exactly what he would say and how the conversation would go. He'd keep it strictly platonic. Apologise to her, tell her how wrong and perverted he had been and vow to never disrespect her like that again. Their relationship would be fixed, things would go back to way they were, he'd end the conversation with a hug... Maybe a brief kiss... Maybe just touch her a little bit.

He smacked his forehead. _What is wrong with me?!_ The door opened without him having to knock. Amy appeared on the other side of the door, hiding behind it slightly. "Hey." She smiled weakly at him.

Sonic took a moment to respond to her. "Hey... How did you know I was here?"

"I'd have to be blind not to see you lighting up the path on your way here. Do you want to come in?"

He nodded, walking into her home and turned to face her. His breath got caught in the back of his throat from the sight of her. She was wearing a long, black robe that trained onto the floor. It was a sheer fabric though he couldn't quite make out what she was wearing underneath. It was probably best that he didn't try to find out.

She closed the door behind him and walked over to her sofa, running her fingers along the top of it. She looked just as nervous as he was. "So..." She began, moving her gaze from the sofa, to him. "How have you been?"

"Uh, good. I've been good." He lied. This small talk was completely throwing him off course. He needed to apologise and make everything okay again.

"I'm sorry!" Both hedgehogs cried out to one another. The unexpected unison of their apologies made them chuckle.

Hang on. Why was she apologising? "Uh, sorry. You first." He insisted.

She smiled with gratitude. "About what I did. I shouldn't have been snooping through your hut and invading your privacy." She looked away bashfully. "I shouldn't have teased you with that outfit either." A blush appeared across her face.

He waved his hands in front of him in protest. "You don't have to apologise for anything. What you did is pretty minor compared to what I did to you. It's not like I didn't enjoy the view either." His body jolted as he realised he had said that last bit aloud.

Amy giggled. A grin slowly growing on her face. "I thought you may have liked it."

"Are you kidding? I didn't come onto you for nothing." His cheeks burned from his honesty.

The pink hedgehog's demeanour saddened. "But when you didn't speak to me about what happened, I thought I made a mistake. I- I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore."

Sonic sighed, the guilt raising up within him like it had many times that week. "None of this is your fault, okay? If I hadn't used Tails' device the way I did, none of this would of happened. And I know I was a big, stupid, jerk for disrespecting you like that. I wasn't thinking straight." He fell to knees before her, begging for her forgiveness. "I know I've disappointed you but I won't ever do it again, I swear!"

Amy watched as the blue hedgehog fell to his knees. He was grovelling. At her feet too. The empowerment she was feeling triggered off her arousal. The week had been long and gruelling for her as it was for Sonic. That desire for him still remained dominant in her mind. The need to feel him against her again, his lips dominating hers like they had that day. Not-so-accidentally bumping into him throughout the week was hardly enough to quench her needs. Which was partly why she had invited him over.

The female looked away, not wanting to look at him in the eye when she began to drop hints. "I wouldn't say I was disappointed in what you did with my virtual character... I was more disappointed that you went for a virtual character, rather than me."

His ears perked up at what she had said. He looked up at her slowly, still processing the meaning behind her words. "Huh?" His eye caught onto a glimpse of her outfit beneath her robe. He could see black stockings between the robe's opening. He wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing, was he?

Her hands worked on the robe's knot, eventually pulling off the outer attire and discarding it onto the floor, revealing the black lingerie underneath. The black chemise and stockings that her virtual counterpart had worn were now adorned on the real Amy. His mouth dropped open at the site of her. "Whoa..."

The girl grabbed his hands, gently pulling the hedgehog to his feet. Her hands clinged to his arms as she looked deeply into his eyes. "I don't know whether you did what you did to my character out of lust or love. What I do know is, you were getting pleasure from it. And... Knowing that I could make you feel that way was... Alluring." He remained silent, wanting to hear her thoughts. "I may be reading this whole situation completely wrong but, if I could make you feel like that, maybe my feelings for you weren't entirely one sided?"

"What do you mean?" He pushed her to say exactly what she meant. That she had feelings for him just like he had for her.

The pink hedgehog looked down and giggled nervously. "I never thought I'd tell you this but... I..." She bit her lip. The words hanging off the edge of her tongue. She sighed, shaking her head and forcing herself to look back into his eyes. "I like you, Sonic. A lot." Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved closer to him. "I've always wanted you."

This was happening, wasn't it? This conversation, this situation, was infact happening, right? First, Amy called him the exact same time he was thinking of confronting her, now she was confessing her feelings towards him, unknowing that the feeling was definitely mutual.

This had to be a dream. To prove himself wrong, the hedgehog wrapped his arms around her waist and tenderly kissed her. Amy, despite being a little off guard by his sudden affection, soon returned the kiss. He refrained from being too passionate for the time being. First, he needed to know he hadn't subconsciously attached himself back onto the UVRS. He reluctantly broke the kiss, his eyes slowly opening the same time as hers.

"Well. I guess that's your way of telling me the feelings are mutual?" Amy smirked at the blue hedgehog.

Damn, this was actually happening. He chuckled softly, bringing her body close until she was pressing against him. "Good guess." His lips locked onto hers again, this time, adding the passion he had avoided on the previous kiss. She gave him as much passion back, clinging onto him tightly.

The mood was hot and heavy. A week long of torment and frustration being released in one kiss. Both were equally desperate in their need for one another. Hands roamed and fondled freely. Sighs of satisfaction escaped their lips with relief to unleash their pent up hormones.

They slowed down on their affection. With the heavy mood subsiding, they were both now feeling hot. The blue hero pushed her gently into the back of the sofa, continuing his exploration of her body. Yes, it was no doubt touching her was far more satisfying than her virtual counterpart.

Her hands caressed his exposed chest. His athletic build exciting her even more. There had been many times where the girl had caught herself staring at his physical prowess, particularly lingering over his strong abs and broad chest. She moaned softly at the touch of each muscle she could feel. He wasn't known as the most handsome male in the village for nothing.

He broke away from the kiss, choosing to delicately lace her body with his butterfly kisses. It clearly had a positive effect on the pink girl as she quivered with pleasure. After continuously being on the receiving end of pleasure by her virtual character, it felt good to return the favour. His kisses ventured from her jaw, to her neck, to her collar bone. From their previous encounter, he found her neck to be a sweet spot to get her vocal. She tipped her head back, granting him more access to keep his treatment up.

She moaned breathlessly. His actions were certainly having her where he needed her. As her sounds became more audible with his erotic affections on her, she wanted to hear his pleasure too. She pulled away from him slightly, mildly concerning her lover. With a smile, she grabbed his hand and lead him onto the sofa. She gently pushed him to sit down. "So, what did my character do to pleasure you?"

He seemed rather taken back by the question. A pink blush appeared on his features as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh, you sure you want to know?"

"I do. That way, I can provide the live action."

A live version of the private shows he got in the UVRS did sound enticing. "Alright. I'll tell you." He paused, feeling embarrassed by his past antics. "You'd dance for me."

"What kind of dance?" She innocently pondered his meaning with a finger on her chin.

He chuckled nervously at her innocence, unsure of how she'd react to the truth. "A, uh, private dance."

For a moment, she appeared to be clueless. The realisation soon followed. "Ohhh... Oh." She giggled nervously, causing him to copy the same kind of laughter. "Well. I hope I can be as entertaining as my virtual self."

"I don't doubt that for a second." He leaned back against her sofa, getting comfortable for the show.

Without a doubt, she was entertaining. Despite her nervy start, she soon found confidence in her movements and performed her erotic dance for him. Watching her seductively move her body, adding her flexibility into the mix, being a little daring in unclipping the chemise and removing the straps off her shoulders. She held the fabric against her breasts, her coy attitude adding to his suspense.

The show had left him rather exposed too. With his arousal undeniable, he crossed his legs. They watched one another's actions, seeing who would be first to reveal such intimate features. He held a grin on his face, relaxing her now coy demeanour. "That was quite the performance."

"I can see you enjoyed it." She smirked, looking down towards his member. He crossed his legs tighter.

"Like I said, no doubt here. Though, the virtual you wasn't as coy when it came to nudity."

She gasped, tightening her grip on the fabric. "You mean you've already seen my..." She blushed.

Sonic shrugged. "I mean, I haven't seen you before so I can't really confirm if I did _actually_ see what you look like. Know what I mean?"

"Even still, virtual or not, you've seen me naked. Therefore I should see all of you too." She grinned from cheek to cheek.

He glared at her. She had a point. His virtual experience had gotten more and more revealing the more he played on the device. It was only fair that she saw all of him too. "Alright. You win." He slowly uncrossed his legs and allowed her to see his erected arousal. The girl remained silent, staring at his full exposure. Her stare was intense, making him feel slight unease. He began to cross his legs again, snapping her out of her mesmerised gaze. "Heh, way to get a guy nervous..."

She stopped him from crossing his legs and parted them further than they were. She climbed onto his lap, straddling her lover. Her lips connected with his again, lustfully spilling her passion into her kiss as she grinded against his member. He moaned. A lower voice than his usual tone. It was exhilarating, knowing she was making him feel such a way. She continued her hip movements, deepening the kiss as the mood once again got heavy.

He grabbed her hips, moving her vigorously and rhythmically against him. She unwillingly broke the kiss and arched her back with pleasure. Their heads tipped back together, moaning loudly at the sensation. Now she realised why he enjoyed giving affection as well as receiving it. His sounds were so rewarding. She moved her hand down and grasped his arousal as her lips kissed his neck. He moaned against her lips, bringing his hand over hers to guide her. She soon found her rhythm and stroked his member slowly.

His head began to spin from his drunken lust. Hopelessly and willingly under her intoxicating spell. His body was immobilised as all his blood travelled to one location. Happily powerless beneath her, he caressed her hips as she stroked his member.

She picked up her pace, relishing in his sounds and muttered cursing. Her lips parted from his neck and examined her work on him. He was in a state of bliss. She grinned. Just how far could she take him?

She wasn't given much time to find out. Taking advantage of her brief observation, Sonic gripped onto her waist and hoisted her legs around him. In quick motion, he brought her down onto the coffee table in front of them, knocking her centrepieces off in the process. He ripped his gloves off with ease and pulled down the chemise that barely covered her chest. She gasped at his sudden actions, blushing madly as her breasts were now exposed to him. She looked up at him, curious to see his reaction, how was he going to react to the realistic pair compared to the artificial he had seen?

The blue boy was staring intensely at her breasts, just like she had for him. He was right, the gaze was nerve wracking. "Sonic?"

Gradually, he came back to reality. His eyes met with hers, seeing her worried expression across her face. "They're just as distracting as they were in virtual reality." He chuckled softly. Her features relaxed from his comment. So he was just admiring a little too long, just like she had. He brought her into another kiss, recovering from his awkward gazing. Both of his hands gripped hers, bringing them above her head. He held down her hands with one of his own whilst the other removed her underwear.

Breaking away from the kiss, he moved down to her breasts and gently licked it. Her back instinctively arched as she moaned loudly beneath him. "Yes..." She moaned breathlessly. Her chest heaved with every lick and suck he provided. She trembled under him as she drew close to her end. Her whimpering alerted him of this.

He held onto her legs once more, wrapping them around him. His hands settled on her hips, helping him to guide himself. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

She nodded, rubbing his left hand that sat on her hip. "I trust you."

A nerved breath escaped him. Carefully, he guided himself into her, being as slow as he could upon entrance. He heard her gasp slightly, possibly a breathless moan too. Another nerved breath left his mouth, causing him to bite his lip. He continued, his hand entwining in hers as he pushed deep inside her. The girl moaned softly as the flow of her juices enveloped him. His eyes rolled back at the sensation. There were no words to describe how heavenly she felt. There was no way he'd ever feel this way on the virtual reality device. And the way she was looking at him in that moment, lustfully hazy with a flirtatious smile, there was no doubt whatsoever, nothing could compare to the real deal.

He moved in her, thrusting with gradual speed. Amy had already been so far gone with the foreplay, her response to his penetration was an exaggerated boost to his ego. Her whole upper body stirred and arched as the girl moaned loudly and wildly beneath him. The overwhelming level of pleasure was too much for her to handle. He smirked, thrusting faster and more vigorous.

Her hands gripped onto the edge of the table above her head, nails digging deep into the woodwork. "Don't... stop." She said breathlessly.

He was impressed at how she was handling his passion despite her wriggling and continuous moaning. He readjusted her hips, bringing her closer to him. The slight change in position drove her more crazy. "There. Right there!"

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing but he definitely wasn't going to stop now. Continuing his rhythm, she surprisingly managed to be even louder than she was. He wouldn't be surprised if the people in the village heard her at this rate.

"Sonic..." She moaned out his name. Oh, that was enough to send him over the edge. He threw her legs over his shoulders, gaining more leverage to penetrate harder and faster, sending her over the edge. "Yes. Yes. Sonic. Yes!" She cried out as she orgasmed.

The feeling of her tightening around him forced him to stop. "Fuck..." He growled. The throbbing sensation became more apparent with her climax. Watching the girl before him gradually go from shaking to heavily breathing, he almost felt bad for what he was going to do. "Wanna go for a second climax?"

"Huh?" He pulled the girl off the table and onto his lap. With his back against the sofa, he grabbed her hips once more and lifted her up and down against him. "Sonic..." She whimpered, pleasurably tortured by the sensitivity of her womanhood.

He pulled her into a kiss again, silencing her. She quickly gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and voluntarily riding him. He groaned, burying his face into her neck. He was close. Really close. He just needed a little more encouragement. He resurfaced from her neck and looked into her eyes. "Moan my name." He whispered to her.

She bit her lip, her energy near spent. He noticed her stamina depleting. He moved her again, gently lowering her to the floor and towering over her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, her hands falling beside her head. "I- I'm close S-Sonic..."

His teeth gritted together harshly as the build up became more and more intolerable. "I know. I'm close too, Ames." He kissed her briefly, the small affection adding greatly to his build up. "Moan for me. Moan and I'll cum."

Her own build up becoming too much, her lips quivered out his name. "Sonic..."

He groaned, throwing the rest of his energy into the final moments. "That's it Ames." He thrusted vigorously, making her moan loud once more.

"Oh Sonic!"

He moaned along with her as he finished inside her, shaking violently. She tightened around him again harshly, indicating her second orgasm. Her nails dug into his chest, scratching him as she endured the climax. Their bodies trembled together in the aftermath of their love making. Smiling at the pink girl, he kissed her briefly before collapsing against her chest.

"So." She breathed out. "Still thinking of going back to the virtual me?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"No way." He responded, still slightly breathless. "Not when I have the real thing."

She giggled, kissing his forehead. "And, um... What does this mean for us?"

He lifted his head up to look at her. "Do you really have to ask?" His hands reached up and rested on her face. Pulling himself up to be face to face with her, he kissed her tenderly. "Besides, you moaned my name so loud, everyone and their grandma probably knows you're mine now." He chuckled.

She slapped him playfully. "I wasn't _that_ loud."

"Uh huh, sure..." He smirked. His hand entwined in hers, his head resting against hers. "If you think about it, me using the virtual reality system actually did good." Amy giggled to herself, causing Sonic to look at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." She gave him a devious smile. "I just don't think Tails will agree when he checks the software on his computer."

His head raised slowly, showing his look of horror and bewilderment. "What?"

Again, she giggled. "Sonic. It's like an online videogame. Saved data, learned algorithms, servers. Multiple servers knowing Tails. He's probably accessed the data when he was trying to locate the device."

He grabbed her arm and stared deep into her eyes. He features now deadly serious. "You're gonna help me erase the data."

"I am?"

"You are."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because as my girlfriend, my problems are automatically your problems."

"Oh~" She gushed. "You called me your girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes at her. "We just discussed that! Now, you're helping destroy any evidence of that data."

"Roger."

* * *

Lingering around the fox's workshop, the couple acted calm and collected whilst trying to get information out of the young genius.

Sonic whistled a tune to himself, his hand brushing over the various inventions. "Did you find the missing device yet, Tails?"

"You were the one that lost it, remember?" The boy frowned back at him.

Sonic gave him a meekly smile, awkwardly scratching his head. Amy stepped in. "I think Sonic means you could use the data you have to track it?"

The fox blushed. "Well, I would. Its just that the ultimate virtual reality system doesn't have a tracking device installed inorder to find the hardware..." He turned back to his computer and had a bright idea. "Oh I could tap into the system's software and access the viewpoint of the device via interface!"

"Ye-ah... So how you gonna do that? You have some logged data from the device? Any saved data lurking around?" Sonic desperately needed answers, Amy jabbed his side, telling him to be quiet.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. It's all saved on this trusty floppy disk." He held up the floppy disk. "I upgraded this thing to carry 5 terabytes. A tedious task but worth it! It'll be less likely to get lost." He was about to put the floppy disk into the computer when Sonic screeched. Tails and even Amy stared at him, shocked by the sound he had made.

"Didn't you see that bee?! It came from the roof. I think you got a beehive attached to the workshop."

Tails raised his eyebrow at the hedgehog before looking up at the ceiling. "I hope this doesn't affect my pet ownership status on my home insurance." He placed the disk onto the desk and went to check the outside of the workshop.

"Well that was easy."

"Beehive? That's your excuse?"

"Can you criticise my excuses after we destroy the evidence?" Sonic glared at his girlfriend. He dashed over to the desk and grabbed the floppy disk. She threw it at Amy who caught it in her hand. She dropped it on the floor and smashed it with her hammer. Sonic gave her a high five.

The fox walked back into the workshop and noticed the broken disk on the floor. Sonic looked at the smashed disk and acted devastated. "Buddy. I'm so sorry. A bird came in and just swooped the thing off the desk and then smashed it on the ground! So sad for your loss. Well we better get going." The hedgehogs left the fox to collect his broken disk off the floor.

He sighed disappointedly. "I knew I should have gotten that manufacturer warranty." He turned back to his computer and accessed a file labeled UVRS. "It's a good thing I always make a soft copy."


End file.
